onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowe Haven
The character is property of WorldOblivion. "Tsk, I thought this battle was going to be fun... But you are nothing more than trash." -Crowe Haven Crowe Haven was born on the date August 16th and he is now 23 (Current). This was the day his island (which he grew up most of his life), which is still unknown was destroyed due to one of the Yonkos. Originally he was a Marine, soon after hearing that the Seches Empire was coming after him, he decided he would become a Pirate, he also trained with a blade since he was six. Which he soon picked up the nickname "The Kingdom Lord." and ironically he doesn't control crows. His bounty is 627,000,000 Beri due to some... 'Accidents' and it is supressed if his bounty was not supressed it would be in the billions. He is the Captain of a Pirate Crew called "The Chariot Pirates.". Crowe has amnesia of his past in the Project Chariot and doesn't remember much of it. Is believed to be the biological brother of Helena Haven. Appearance Crowe has pure white messy hair (As he often doesn't care much of it), blue eyes. Personality Crowe is usually warm-hearted this is when he's at the beginning of a fight and usually until the end of the fight is fun. On the rare chances when he's rather cold-hearted usually when he's fighting someone who's pissed him off. But Crowe's mind is always figuring out new paths to take, taking in almost every variable and prefers not to think before a fight but while it's happening. Crowe's doesn't have a lot of goals, all he's wanted to do is join a crew and actually get a few close friends. Which he would soon receive. History Crowe always wished he could have power over every variable but he got pretty close to being able to, he gained an ability from his father called 'God Sight' in which Crowe has yet to perfect the only person who has perfected it was Crowe's father being able to tell every single variable from a gust of wind to a tornado randomly appearing. Crowe read a lot of books as a kid. Before he was even born he was chosen to be put into Project CHARIOT, which is an organization that gives selected peoples a God-like Devil Fruit and see what they do with it. Crowe was given Omo Omo No Mi which means Lord Lord Fruit. Crowe has also had quite a few run-ins with the Straw Hat crew asking if he would join and Crowe told Luffy, "Tell ya what. You beat me, and I'll join.". Crowe never joined but occasionally will come to spar with one of the Straw Hat's or help them in battle. Powers and Abilities Crowe wields a blade made out of an unknown material and is said to be unbreakable called 'Leviathan'. The sword has a black handle, hilt, and case but the sword itself is pure white (Not Silver.), and when used in combination with his Devil Fruit, he can make a single slash turn into an air-shattering slice of white and blue. And after realizing his Devil Fruit's full potential Crowe went off to the mountains to train with it for two years. When he came back he was able to use White Wolf with close to no effort, now he just flicks his finger and doesn't even need the blade to channel it's energy through his blade anymore. He also possesses a "Gift" as he said, which he stole. This 'Gift' is called the 'Madness Of The Empire'. The 'Madness Of The Empire' originated from the Seches Empire, having Ethelberd be the first one to ever possess it. This can only be passed down if the Empire is in a dire state and must be used unless you steal the orb inside of the Statue Of Whitewind; this way would be used in a dire emergency if the current Emperor was not able to harness its power. Crowe used that method due to not possessing enough madness or power. When Crowe took it he was given the power to be able to control the Arch Dragon Whitewind. However, you need to be holding the Orb for it to work, only Ethelberd was able to use it without the Orb. Although even though Crowe sounds menacing and heartless he's a pretty fun guy, his hobbies include Cooking, Repairing and even Dancing. Omo Omo No Mi Crowe was given what seems to be one of the most powerful Devil Fruit, Omo Omo No Mi, do to the fact that it can't be classified as Logia, Zoan, or Paramecia even though some call it a Mythical Zoan; his fruit has some abilities of a Paramecia. Haki Crowe is a three type Haki user. He trained it whenever he could. Although he hates using his Haoshoku Haki believing because he was born with it, he did not earn it. Making him believe he didn't train to reach the point where he can receive it. Major Battles * Crowe vs The Straw Hat Crew * Crowe vs Luffy D. Monkey * Crowe vs Roronoa Zoro * Crowe vs Sanji * Crowe vs Trafalgar D. Water Law * Crowe vs Ryker Smith * Crowe vs Helena Haven (Various Battles, rounding around 200) Quotes "For what profit... What profit! Is it if a man rules the world... But looses their '''Own Soul'!" "''I am just a piece in the '''Game I Created'." (To Ormos Haven, his father.) "''Our '''pride, you said? So that pride you're saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing 'Ethelberd? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this '''power!''" Trivia * Crowe's Knight Lord's Cloud's theme is https://youtu.be/xfu0XBf8kmk * Crowe's Hybrid Form's Theme is https://youtu.be/N5EH1KsoCE4 * Crowe's Forbidden King's Theme is https://youtu.be/ZebmtGCJDfo?t=1 * Crowe's Normal Theme is https://youtu.be/wzCsfqKgGJE * Crowe's Last Chance Theme is https://youtu.be/qF-BGHhEpk8 __FORCETOC__ Appearance Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Seches Empire